fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Corinth Poole
Corinth is a vampire from the Volturi coven and the main protagonist of The Book of Corinthians Early Life Corinth was believed to be found by the Volturi terrorizing the area surrounding the Canadian border decades prior to the start of the story. She has no memories of her human life, her creator, or her time before being brought in to the Volturi clan. Her close friend and clan mate, Santiago Alvarez, named her after the biblical book of Corinthians. She is sent to Forks at the beginning of the story to insure that Renesmee is growing at an acceptable rate. This is where she runs into the Quileute tribe and eventually Seth who imprints on her much to everyone's surprise and Cory's despair. Stay in Forks Upon arriving in Forks, Corinth lives among the Cullens for two days before growing thirsty. The Cullens warn her against hunting in their territory and so she sets out to cross the state to feed elsewhere. While running, she unknowingly crosses into the La Push reservation since Alice had given her directions to pass through the are. She is accosted by Jacob's pack since they were told she would be kept away from the reservation. When first confronted she is prepared to fight the wolves, but before any true harm is done Seth imprints on her and steps in to defend her. Not knowing why he is behaving so strangely Corinth flees back to the Cullen's territory and accuses Alice of setting her up to be killed. The pack follow her back to the Cullen's home and the entire situation is explained to her. It is also revealed that Alice had a hunch this would occur since she'd had visions of Corinth in her future, but the images were riddled with blank spaces meaning she would be spending a lot of time with a member of the pack. After imprinting Corinth is prepared to completely ignore the odd circumstances she has found herself in, but finds it difficult to continue on with her work while Seth is constantly hovering near her. The two don't seem to agree on most things but Corinth admits to finding him amusing if not annoying while Seth is completely taken with her. She begins to develop feelings for him, but denies them as well as the idea that a relationship between the two could work. Despite this, she experiments with giving up human blood only to make herself very sick after feeding from herself to avoid biting a member of the pack. After this occurrence, she secludes herself within the Cullen's home for weeks, only coming out to check on Renesemee and receive mail from Voltura. It is not until she hears news from Alice that the Volturi are planning to come for her that she returns to La Push to warn the pack. She has overstayed her time in Washington by a month without returning word to Volturi and as such they are coming to presumably kill her and the Cullens. When the Volturi finally reach Forks, they try to persuade Cory to betray her friends, but she refuses and breaks allegiance with them, becoming a rogue. They retreat briefly after this, swearing to come back for revenge on her and the others. The only one that stays behind is Santiago to "deliver a message" to her. Upon returning her memories to her, Santiago returns to Voltura. The Reveal Corinth's restored memories reveal that she had been a human born in the late 1800s or early 1900s and had originally been the imprint of Caleb Uley before being attacked by vampires Victoria, Lorent, and James when she was 15. Her fellow imprints of the time had all been killed while she was left alone in the cold to change. The pack had abandoned her far off the reservation and eventually she was found by Santiago and brought to the Volturi where they had him wipe her memory. Corinth is heart broken at this revelation, remembering how deeply she had cared for Seth's great-grandfather and the rest of the pack of the time. This sorrow only further fuels her hatred for the Volturi and she vows to protect the pack against them. When they return she is prepared to fight them but is taken off guard when they attack the other imprints. Though she is able to keep them safe for a time, eventually Claire is captured and only through Corinth's begging is she spared by Jane. She is prepared to submit to death until the pack and the Cullen's intervene. A fight ensues between the two covens with the packs taking the Cullen's side. Many of the Volturi are killed before Aro manages to get Corinth in a choke-hold, Jane torturing her while Aro demands them to let them take her. Pained by his imprints suffering, Seth attacks Jane, killing her as Santiago takes out her brother. Corinth is able to get the upper hand after that and quickly kills Aro while the Cullens kill his brothers. Later Life After the defeat of the Volturi, Corinth stays in Forks, becoming an unofficial member of the Olympic coven though most of her time is spent on the reservation fulfilling Alice's visions. She and Seth grow closer while she tries to move on from her former life though she keeps a picture of Caleb and the dead imprints with her at all times. Santiago also stays in Washington after Leah imprints on him during the battle. He and Corinth remain close friends, Santi regularly stopping by with Leah since they eventually off the reservation together. Corinth forgives Santi for hiding her memories from her. Since Corinth will be forever incapable of aging, Seth decides to continue phasing so that he will also remain young with her for as long as he can.